villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grodd (Arrowverse)
Gorilla Grodd, or just Grodd, is a major antagonist in the first season of the TV show The Flash. He is a gorilla who was experimented on at S.T.A.R. Labs and is the only animal meta human. Grodd first appears after Harrison Wells reveals himself as the Reverse Flash to General Wade Eiling and attacks the general. Biography Test subject Four years before the particle accelerator accident Grodd was kept as a test subject in S.T.A.R. Labs. He was scheduled to be part of enhanced gene therapy experiments conducted by Harrison Wells and Wade Eiling, the latter of whom wanted to explore the possibilities of mind control, torturing Grodd in a similar manner to that in which he tortured Martin Stein. However once Wells discovered Eiling's inhumane methods he shut down the program but decided on other plans for Grodd himself. Along with Wells, Caitlin also grew fond of Grodd and often visited him in his cage. When the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded, the dark matter it released activated the drugs and medicines Eiling and his men had administered to Grodd, awakening his psychic powers. The gorilla then destroyed his cage and escaped. Thawne showed the cage to Barry Allen when he was taking him around S.T.A.R. Labs. Living in the sewers and working with Wells He took up residence in a sewer and began carving his own name into a wall repeatedly. He was encountered by workmen, who attempted to run but were attacked (and seemingly killed) by Grodd. Later, the Reverse-Flash abducted Wade Eiling and brought him to Grodd, revealing his identity as Harrison Wells. Grodd displayed telepathic powers, as Eiling could "hear" someone talking in his head and mentioned God. Grodd corrected him and said his own name before grabbed Eiling from behind and drag him away.Three months later, after Wells is exposed as the Reverse-Flash, he sends Grodd to distract Barry Allen's team. To that end, Grodd mentally controls Eiling into attacking a gold reserve. As the Flash arrived on scene, Grodd, using Eiling as a conduit, incapacitated Barry by bombarding with mental hallucinations of Eiling's experiments on him, before having his puppet flee the scene. Grodd continued to control Eiling by attacking a police escort before he was captured by Barry and imprisoned in the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. Grodd communicated through Eiling, acknowledging Barry and Caitlin Snow by name. Grodd later kidnapped Joe West when he, Barry and Cisco Ramon were searching the sewers for him. When Joe pulled out his gun, Grodd used his powers to make Joe point his gun at himself, but doesn't fire it while showing how he dislikes guns and bananas. Later, Cisco and Caitlin force Grodd away from Joe by remotely venting steam pipes so he'd be far enough for Barry, who was protected against his telepathy with a headband, to hit him with a super sonic punch, but Grodd's sheer size and strength enabled him catch his fist and lift Barry into the air by the neck. As he tossed the Flash through a brick wall into a subway tunnel, the latter lost his headband, allowing Grodd to mentally attack him again, crippling him as an oncoming train was approaching. However, with help from Iris West's motivation, Barry obtained the will to overcome Grodd's attack and evaded the train. Grodd leaped at Barry, who dodged the attack, and the gorilla was hit by a second train. However, Grodd survived and made his way to the surface, climbing and jumping off a building, furious. Sent to Earth-2 Grodd returns, using his mind control powers to force various people into stealing neuro-enhancing chemicals. With his power he also takes control of Caitlin, forcing her to hit Cisco in the face and leave S.T.A.R. Labs. Eventually, Barry's team finds out that Grodd is back but it is too late for them to save Caitlin who is taken by the gorilla right outside S.T.A.R. Labs. When Caitlin wakes up at Grodd's bell tower hideout, she sees the stolen chemicals and formulas written to the walls. She is then addressed by Grodd, who remembers that she was kind to him when he was a lab ape. Grodd tells Cailtin that he needs help to understand how he became Grodd. After being told so, Grodd orders Caitlin to create more like him. When Caitlin tells him that she doesn't know how to do that, Grodd tells her to learn it. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Harrison Wells finds three possible locations where Grodd could possible hide. Planning to pose Earth-2's Harrison Wells at the Reverse-Flash, they intend to extract Caitlin. Eventually reaching the third location, Wells confronts Grodd. However, Grodd realizes that he is being fooled because the real Reverse-Flash wouldn't have asked for permission to extract Caitlin. Grodd attacks Wells and Cisco sneaks in to get Caitlin. To escape, Wells injects Grodd with some of the chemicals Grodd stole. While Grodd is knocked out, Wells, Cisco and Caitlin escape from the bell tower. To get rid of Grodd without killing him, the Flash and his team plan to send Grodd through a breach to a refuge for scientific experiment gorillas on Earth-2. Barry manages to lure Grodd near the breach but there he is attacked by the gorilla. Caitlin talks to Grodd, claiming that he needs to let Flash go. Grodd is sad because he thinks that now Caitlin is his enemy too and advances onto Caitlin. In that moment, Cisco activates the breach which grabs hold of Grodd. However, Grodd struggles and slowly manages to get out of the breache's range. Barry then uses a sonic punch to hit Grodd who is sucked though the breach and arrives on the jungle on Earth-2. Gorilla City On Earth-2, Grodd eventually captures Harrison Wells and brings him to Gorilla City. Wells' daughter Jessie Quick travels to Earth-1 to ask Barry and Team Flash for help. Personality As Grodd was raised in captivity and tortured since he was a youngling, all he saw was the worst of humanity and expected nothing less from the species. He refrained none of his strength from controlling or killing any humans he encountered. However he does show some affection toward people who have showed him kindness before, such as Caitlin Snow or Eobard Thawne whom he considered his father. Gallery Season 1 GroddFlashStandoff.png GroddFlash-0.png GroddWall.png GroddJump.png GroddTrain.png Season 2 GroddFacesFlash.png GroddFlash.png GroddPunch.png GroddSanctuary.png Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Animals Category:Empowered Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Imprisoned Category:Brutes Category:Flash Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Possessor Category:Psychics Category:Mongers Category:Kidnapper Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Monsters Category:Enforcer Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creation Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Barbarian Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Dark Messiah Category:Betrayed Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Thief